


There Is Only You

by WereDog15



Series: Yesterday is Gone - The Chronicles of Robin 2.0 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereDog15/pseuds/WereDog15
Summary: September 2012. The tenuous peace maintained among the criminal organizations that call Gotham home has been shattered by the arrival of a deadly new criminal mastermind who seems intent on claiming the city for himself.As one of the biggest gang wars that Gotham has ever seen spills onto the streets, Jason Todd enters the bloody chaos as Batman’s newest partner. With all eyes on him, Jason must discover for himself what it means to be a part of the legendary dynamic duo.Witness a dangerous trial by fire as Jason, Batman, and Nightwing match wits with one of the most cunning foes that they have ever faced.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Yesterday is Gone - The Chronicles of Robin 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	There Is Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kickboxing.

_** Then. ** _

_ Roman, Roman, Roman. _

_ I hope you don’t mind me barging in like this. I haven’t seen you since…Wait. We’ve never met before, have we? _

_ Huh. You need to get out more. _

_ Anyway, as I was saying, sorry for intruding.Hope you don’t mind what I did to your little girlfriend back there, but it was nothing personal. _

_ I’ll make it up to you though. I might not have the curves that she did, but I’m still quite the people pleaser despite it.  _

_ Oh, I can see the little mouse wheel turning behind those angry eyes. You’re thinking, “Why me? What did I do to attract the attention of yours truly?” _

_ The reason, Roman, is that you’re a smart guy! Smart enough to be one of the biggest crime bosses on this side of the country, if you believe the rumors. _

_ That makes you the answer to a question that I’ve been thinking about for the last few months.  _

_ And that question is, “How do you fight someone who’s smarter than you?” _

_ Still don’t understand, eh? Maybe you're not the criminal mastermind I thought you were.  _

_ Hmm… How do I put this? _

_ Ah, I know! Has anyone told you the definition of insanity? No?  _

_ *Ahem.* Insanity is doing the exact same thing, over and over and over and over again, expecting things to change. That’s insanity.  _

_ Or so I'm told, anyway. _

_Now, despite all appearances, I’m not insane. And I might not be the genius of organized crime that you are, but I’m still smart enough to know that if I try the same thing over again with the smartest man in the world, nothing’s going to change._

_So it’s time for something new. And you’re going to help me. I’m going to tell you how to beat the smartest man in the world, and in return, you’re going to let me inside that thick hardwood skull of yours. Deal?_

_ Good! The answer came to me last night. It’s simple, really.  How do you beat the smartest man in the world? _

_ You sit down across the table from him.  _

_ You play his game for a while, let him beat you bit by bit. _

_ And then, just when he’s about to win, you jump forward and punch him in the face as hard as you can.  _

_ Simple, right? _

_ Told you I’m not insane.  _

_ I’m just ahead of the curve. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been three years since I've touched this series. Anyway, there ain't much here. But consider it a promise I'm gonna finish telling Jason's story as I see it.


End file.
